Serendipity
by setsune-chan
Summary: Roxas and Namine, childhood friends. Like any other boy-girl friendship there's always one who'll fall that's the inevitable. try and add up the high school romance  Serendipity: n. good luck in making unexpected and fortunate discoveries. I suck pls R&R.


Kingdom hearts | AU | RoxasXNamine |

**Serendipity**

By:_**Setsune-chan**_

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my onii-san who's also a writer here I know I haven't logged on in awhile, but I'm currently writing 4 stories right now so please bear with me ^^ advance merry christmas everyone -^_^-**

**Prologue: First Sight **

It was a cold Christmas night various colours flash as we sped by every house.

I looked around and only then did I noticed how spacious this vehicle was; I looked to my right and found my cousin smiling at me, she had shoulder length red hair and her eyes gives a gentle feeling with its purple colour, her name is Kairi. We were going to our family friend's house to spend our 3 days of Christmas vacation. Mom said they've got kids so we'd have someone to play with other than ourselves.

When we got there, Kairi and I were greeted by a tight hug given by Mrs. ayame, we were released a couple of seconds later. "Oh my I bet you girls don't remember me," she said.

"Of course we do Ms. Ayame, " Kairi replied as she gave a small smile.

"you can call me auntie dear anyway I'm pretty sure you're quite tired from your trip," she said then added, "Yuffie, could you please take them to their room?"

After a lot of doors and corridors we ended up in front of a shiny Mahogany door with a silver knob peculiarly set in the middle of the door. As we entered the room there are only three colors present Black, Purple and my favourite White.

"See you at 12 o'clock guys," said Yuffie as she waved us goodbye. Yuffie is the eldest daughter of the Ayame's, she's 4 years older than us, followed by the twins, Roxas and Sora, who's the same age as us, both of whom we haven't met.

"Namine, I have to pee," Kairi said and then ran off to the bathroom.

I looked around; the wallpaper of our room was coloured black with some intricate designs; two study desks each with a laptop, one is white and the other one is pink; 2 beds, one is pink and purple while the other is white and metal silver; the floor is made out of granadilla, round carpet were spread under the beds each a shade lighter than the bed above it.

Just then, Kairi came out of the bathroom, "Namine you won't belive this!" Before I could react Kairi had already dragged me back to the room she had just been. In it were cabinet, drawers and even a show mirror. It was a huge walk in cabinet.

Before we could continue to adore it we heard the door burst open. By the door was a little boy with brown hair. He and Kairi had a stare-off before saying "Hey," almost as if he was whispering.

"Hey, yourself," Kairi replied as she gave him a small smile.

"I'm Sora, mom said we should go down now, most of the guests are there" he said as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked away. I am soo positive his face reddened. Is he sick or something?

"Nice meeting you Sora. I'm Namine and this is Kairi, my cousin," I said since Kairi wasn't moving at all.

He nods and gestured us out to the hall, we then left the room and on our way down Kairi and Sora seems to have gotten really comfortable with each other. I almost feel lonely.

I didn't notice that I've lost my companions as I was spacing out, I didn't notice that my mom had talked to me; I didn't notice that I had met auntie while I was on my way to the punch table (too much guest?); and I didn't notice that right now I was sitting next to a total stranger.

He had blonde hair just like mine, blue eyes just like mine (oh my, is he my long lost twin or what?) and he was playing with his necklace.

He looked at me with those azure eyes why is he not smiling? His face was devoid of human emotion, I wonder if he is even capable of showing such. Oh no I was staring what'll I do?

"What's with your face-it's Christmas," he said without even smilling.

"A-ah...I uhh, I could say the same to you mister" I said averting his eyes trying to sound smartass after my blunder.

I could feel his gaze on me. As I look at his direction he stared for awhile then said "Roxas, Roxas Ayame" he held out his hand I could feel myself heating up. Did I caught Sora's cold? I held his handand replied "Namine, Namine Kiyoshi"

He shook our hands then smiled A sheepish grin, when he did that, I could feel that I won't be able to look at this face with pure innocence.

Setsune-chan: I wasn't really confident with this plot but please support me ^^

*bows* please R&R


End file.
